The Calm
by princessyoungbeauty
Summary: authors trunksiexpanda, dbzprincess1, trunkspanluv, princessyoungbeauty .Pan is struggling to take care of her sister and herself until she runs into trunks briefs after that everything changes. Trunks also has problems will she be able to help him and he her? . full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Authors- trunksiexpanda and dbzprincess1 and princessyoungbeauty and ****trunkspanluv**

* * *

><p><strong>Our o.c's <strong>

**Fasha- daughter of gohan and videl. Black hair in the style of videl in gt .black eyes. She has a tail. Her hair is down to her waist at eight. She has the son smile. She wears an orange mini skirt with blue chains and a blue shirt with some blue flats. She's a super saiyan at nine. She likes to shop with bra. She also likes to train and fight.**

**Tasha- daughter of trunks. She has blue hair in two ponytails. She is a diva. She likes to shop. She doesn't fight that much. She has vegeta's smirk and trunks blue eyes. She has vegeta's pride and bulma's genius. She's a daddy's girl. She wears a blue dress with black polka dots and black flats. She also has a tail.**

**Blake- he is the son of vegeta and bulma .he has black hair in the style of android 17 with black eyes. He is arrogant. He has vegeta's smirk. He loves to fight and win. He has too much pride much like his father. He wears a black saiyan suit like vegeta's during the buu saga with white boots and gloves. He also likes to follow trunks around and bother bra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ages<strong>

**Bra-17**

**Pan-16**

**Fasha-4**

**Trunks-24**

**Blake-5**

**Tasha-2**

**Ubb-23**

**Marron-18**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated-M<strong>

**Chapter-1- saiyan killers/ truffles**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary- she could only watch as they killed her parents, grandparents, and uncle she was all alone. she was lucky that her two year old sister was at daycare. they were all alone. pan will do everything to keep her sister safe. Pan is struggling to take care of her sister and herself until she runs into trunks briefs after that everything changes. Trunks also has problems will she be able to help him and he her.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx May 21st part one 2012 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>

"**Grab the girl" said man number 1**

"**No leave her out of this" gohan said.**

"**Why" said man number 2**

"**Now you don't want to do anything- goku started**

"**And why not" said man number 4**

"**Don't touch me" pan said as the men grabbed her. She struggled to break free. No avail. **

"**Now everyone down or your little panny gets it"**

"**NO" goten yelled trying to go super.**

"**No need to go and try to turn super with this you can't use any of your saiyan powers witch leaves you defenseless" man number 1 said as he held up a small devise.**

"**You pathetic saiyans are nothing without your powers…..this is why you all must die… for killing my race." Said man number 4**

"**No way you're a-"videl started**

"**Truffle" man number 3 said**

"**I should have known….well all of us are not saiyans witch also means were not defenseless" Chi-Chi said before charging at the man. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx august 1 2014 part 1 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Excuse me ma'am I'd like to get Fasha from school" pan said leaning over the counter.

"And who are you to her?"

"Im her sister"

"Where are her parents?"

Pans smile turned into a scowl. Why did she need to know where her parents were? She didn't really like to talk about it. Hell she didn't even want to think about it but then again who wants to think about the day their parents died but it was so much more. To think about that day she would be thinking about her family's death. "**Dead"** she growled.

"Oh my, Im so sorry dear how did that happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it so quit being nosey" pan snapped.

"o-kay" she said as she stood up from her desk before hurrying down the hall. Pan sighed and moved to sit down. A few minutes later the lady came back with Fasha. Pan frowned as she saw tears in her eyes. As they walked out the school pan asked about it.

"Fasha?" pan said

"Hm?"

"What's the matter?" pan asked as she kneeled down to be eye level with her sister.

"They make fun of me" she said looking up.

"Why?"

"Because I have a tail they said it's not natural and that Im ugly"

"It's ok you're not ugly and your tail is natural it comes from your family. You come from a very strong family and your tail makes you stronger. People made fun of me too and I didn't pay them a mind because I knew I was special just like you are" pan said hugging her

"What happened to yours?"

"I…i…I don't remember"

"Ok when can I see mommy and daddy and uncle g?"

"Later" pan said standing up. She didn't want to tell her the truth just yet after all how would a four year old act if they knew they would never see their family again. pan just told her later each time she'd ask thinking she would just give up but it's been two years and she still managed to ask once a weak.

* * *

><p>After walking for a while two small kids ran behind pan screaming help. "What's the matter?"<p>

"He's coming to get us"

"Who"

"Him" they said pointing behind her. Pan turned around and was face to face with a tall muscular, lavender haired man in some denim jeans and a t-shirt looking back at her.

"Excuse me" he said trying to step around her but she stepped in front of him.

"What do you want with these kids?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I won't let you take them they told me you were trying to get them"

"No, no, no you don't understand" he said trying to step around her again with no avail.

"Make me understand"

"This is my brother and daughter"

"Oh sorry" pan said stepping out of the way as he hurried by grabbing their hands. "Let go, nooooooo please Im sorry" the small boy said struggling to get from his grasp. Pan watched as he dragged them to the car across the street before locking them in. he turned around and jogged back to her. "Do you want a ride" he asked.

"I don't know…"

"Aw come on"

"Ok" she said hesitantly. When he ran back to the car she turned to her sister. "When people ask Im your mommy and call me mommy in front of people too"

"Why?"

"Because we don't want anyone to take you away" Fasha just nodded still not understanding. She followed pan as they walked to the car. Pan picked her up putting her in the car next to the little boy before getting in the front. "Im trunks by the way. That's my brother Blake and my daughter Tasha"

"Im pan and that's my si- daughter fasha" pan caught it before it slipped.

"Well nice to meet you"


	2. Chapter 2

**trunkspanluv- comedy, fillers and sarcasm**

**dbzprinces1- disclaimers, spelling and fight scenes**

**trunksiexpanda- plot, chapter names and O.C's**

**princessyoungbeauty- grammar, updates, and A/N's**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter-2-fight back and ice cream-rated M<em>

_Disclaimer-OMG you thought we owned DBZ... so sorry we don't_

* * *

><p><em>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx <em>_**may 21**__**st**__** part two xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

"_**I should have known….well all of us are not saiyans which also means were not defenseless" Chi-Chi said before charging at the man. She started throwing a series of punches and kicks which he easily blocked.**_

***_She's right* videl thought before going to help Chi-Chi. She started fighting the same man Chi-Chi did which made it a little harder for him to block. "So they're not that strong if they can't handle my wife and mom but we can't do anything with that devise" gohan whispered _**

"_**we're like superman and he has our kryptonite" goten whispered back**_

"_**We can beat them I know we can" goku said.**_

"_**That's what everyone loves about you dad, you never lose hope and I hate to say it but unless mom or videl can knock that devise out they're hand we are doomed"**_

_**Man number three grabbed Chi-Chi's hand before kicking videl through a wall and throwing Chi-Chi onto the floor. Videl grunted as she got back up before helping Chi-Chi. "Well you two are no threat so we won't tie you up but if you try that again we will not hesitate to kill you" man number one said. videl was about to have another go but gohan stopped her. "videl don't please" she turned to see gohan looking at her pleadingly. Her features softened and she nodded before going back to her seat along with Chi-Chi. *do you feel that videl* gohan told her telepathically. Suddenly she felt a huge power level coming towards them. *how do we know it isn't on their side* she replied.**_

_***trust me videl it's help* **_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx August 1st, part two 2014 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice to meet you too" pan said

"Well where you heading ?" trunks said

"I…I don't know" she said truthfully. She really didn't know she couldn't go home what if the truffles came back it was not a safe environment for fasha. They would be looking for them. not that she had a home.

"Oh well you up for ice cream ?"

"I can't"

"Why not ?"

"Because I don't have any money" she whispered

"I'll pay" trunks said stubbornly.

"No you don't have to" she said with her eyes wide

"Nonsense I want to"

"Say yes mommy" fasha said from the back seat.

"Fine ok" she said.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the got to a small store with pictures of ice cream all over the window and glowing light spelling ice cream and more. She got out the car and got fasha out before waiting on trunks. He opened the door and Blake got out followed by Tasha. They walked inside and trunks went to order as pan led the children to a table before taking a seat herself. "Um pan what do you two want!?" trunks hollered from across the restaurant. "Anything is fine!" she yelled back putting her head on the table out of embarrassment. Trunks took a seat in between fasha and Blake. They sat in silence until Tasha spoke up. "Dad?"<p>

"What?" trunks said looking at her

"I have to go potty"

" come on" he said as he got up from his chair and grabbed her hand helping her up before walking her to the bathroom. Blake watched until he was out of sight before smirking and looking at pan.

"Sooo..." blake said as he leaned back in his chair. "How about you make trunks buy me something"

"How will i do that?"

"Easy the same way other girls do"

"..."

"gosh you don't know anything... awe he's so cute lets go buy him something anything he wants" he said in a girly voice " and trunks will say he's not cute he's bad and he doesn't deserve anything and they'll say please trunks-kun and he'll give in just like that"

"Im not going to trick him"

"Why?"

"Because he seems like a nice man"

"I wish. he's more like an as-boy" he quickly corrected himself.

"Ooh he said a bad word" fasha said pointing at him. He swatted her had away. "Im going to tell" she said as trunks came back and took a seat. "HE SAID A BAD WORD" fasha yelled standing up. "I DID NOT" Blake said slamming his hand on the table. "YES YOU DID I HEARD YOU"

"What. ever"

"I know you said a curse word" trunks said glaring at Blake.

"I did not you bock"

"and what is that...?" trunks asked.

"It's a MAN'S privet part which you don't have cause your a boy"

trunks blushed, but quickly covered it with his hand. "Really ?"

"Duh"

"Shut up"

"No"

"What?"

"No"

"Well then i guess i will put you in the tank " trunks said referring to the G.R.

"Sorry... hey, where's my food" Blake said changing the subject.

"Shame"

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later a lady came and set their ice cream down on the table "dig in" Tasha said grabbing her spoon. They all ate in silence there was a couple of 'yums' every now and then. Once they got done trunks paid and once again they were in the car. "So where am i going"<p>

"I don't have any where to go so... you can just stop here and i will find somewhere" pan looked out the window, she never stayed somewhere longer then one night afraid the truffles would find her.

"Well do you want to stay to my house until you find somewhere?"

"No i don't want to invade"

"You won't my house is pretty big besides you don't have a choice" trunks said smirking.

"I could have a choice if i wanted"

"yeah right"

"There is no 'yeah right'"

"Sure"

'oh he's a smart ass' pan thought

NEXT UPDATE MAY TAKE A WHILE BECAUSE I POSTED TWO MORE STORIES AND TRUNKSIEXPANDA IS TRYING TO WORK ON A CHAPTER FOR HER OTHER STORY


End file.
